Cracks in love
by emma holly cullen
Summary: Hey so here's the sequel to bonded by love. please read that first before this one. this follows Emma, Charlie, Georgia and Seth on with their story. Seth/ OC ,Oc/OC, OC/OC, C/E, R/E, A/J, B/E and R/J
1. prologue

**Hey guys here's the sequel to Bonded by love. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. I don't own anything expect a few of the charters. **

**Cracks in Love**

**Prologue **

_There they stood in the dark grey clocks and there bright red eyes. There were more of them than before. I saw her looking at each of the others screeching for something or someone. Then her eyes caught sight me in place between Seth's legs. I saw it for the briefs of moments but there was fear in her eyes, and I couldn't believe I had become more powerful than Jane and she feared me._

**Please review and I will do a shout out to you in the next chapter up.**


	2. Chapter 1 High school

**Hey guys here's the sequel to Bonded by love. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. I don't own anything expect a few of the charters. **

**Cracks in Love**

**Chapter 1 High school **

It's been a few months now since the day of the battle. We have since move to the state of Idaho to a small town called Mountain home. We moved in there over the winter break. We were due to start high school later on today. "_To be honest I wonder why_ …" "Emma it's time for you to get ready for you first day of high school ever." Alice said as she burst in to mine and Seth's room and pulled me out from under the cover much to my disliking and shoved in to the bathroom telling me that I have 10 minutes to shower.

I gotten into the shower so that I could make the most of it. As I showered I went over our cover story for school. "_Rose and Jasper are twins and are Esme's niece and nephew. Edward, Alice, Emmett and Nessie where adopted by her and Carlisle and have take the name Cullen. Bella, Charlie, Georgia and I are the Swans and we were taken in after are father died. Seth, Jacob and Lucas were also adopted by Carlisle and Esme but decide to keep their surnames that they were born with." _

_I finished off my shower and got out to find Seth just getting up out of bed. He smiled at me and came over to give me a quick peck on the lips but of course I deepen the kiss. It was becoming a make out session until Seth get in that shower so that I can get Emma ready for school. I gave a please help me look but he just laughed and went to go and change into what Alice had laid out for him. Alice leads me in to the chair near the mirror and started to do my makeup._

_Once she is finished with my make she then hands me a navy blue dress from holister and a pair of blue wedges. Once I am dressed we head downstairs to find the other's waiting for us so that we can go through the story one more time before we headed to school. I going to stand by Seth as everyone else is with their mates expect Georgia but she seems fine. We go through the story once more then headed out to the cars._

**Please review and I will do a shout out to you in the next chapter up.**


	3. Chapter 1 High school part 2

**Hey guys so no one reviewed the last chapter **** I really hope that you do like the story that I'm writing. So if you are reading this please review it will really make my day. **

Once she is finished with my make she then hands me a navy blue dress from holister and a pair of blue wedges. Once I am dressed we head downstairs to find the other's waiting for us so that we can go through the story one more time before we headed to school. I going to stand by Seth as everyone else is with their mates expect Georgia but she seems fine. We go through the story once more then headed out to the cars.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and jasper took Rose's BMW. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake to the Volvo and the rest of us took mine and Seth's car. Once we got to school the whole school seemed to be staring at us. _"wow look at the new kids there all really hot." I heard one kid's thought. "I wonder if that tan guy with the small blond is single." _I heard and girl think about my Seth so I respond to it by pulling him down so that I could kiss him. _"Dam guess not and all of the other's are taken." _I smiled and follow the rest of my siblings to the school office.

We reach the office and Edward talk's to the clearly dazzled teacher there. The rest of us wait and talk among ourselves. Edward hands out our planners and our timetables. I find that I have the following with at least one or two of the other's. We say goodbye to the others and headed off in different ways to our first classes. Charlie, Georgia and I head off to English, when we get there we go and sit at the back of the room, so that we don't draw attention to ourselves and talk to each other. We had be had talking for about five minutes when we are interrupted by three guys. The one in front says "Hey pretty ladies fancy going out with us this Friday?" "ummm let me think about it…. No as my sister and I have boyfriends" I replay to which he goes to respond but before he has the chance the teacher walks in and tells them to sit down. They take the seats in front and keep turning the heads to look at us throughout the lesson.

When the bell ring's forty five minutes later I jump out of my seat and make my way quickly out of the of classroom to find both Lucas and Seth leading up against the wall opposite the door. I walk over to Seth and pull him down for a kiss. Just before our lips met "hey guys you should try out for the football team. We could us a bit of muscle." The same guy from before says. "Well think about it" replays Seth. He then pulls me off toward maths for out next lesson.

The rest of the morning passes in the same way and before I know Seth and I our walking in to lunch and are in the line to get food for Seth. Once we have gotten the food we go and sit with the others. We are talking about how our first morning had gone when "Oi you!" I look up at the voice "Yeah you bitch" says a fake blond with fake boobs. "Can I help?" I say looking confused "Yeah you can help me by staying the hell away from my boyfriend Jimmy, he's mine and always will be." I roll my eyes and replay " He was the one who was flirting. I have a boyfriend and un like yours who will fuck any thing with a pulse. Mine's loyal so get your facts straight before your try and have a go at someone." With that I grab Seth's hand and we head off to are next class.

**the years that all of them are in are as follows Rose, Emmett and Jasper are seniors, Bella, Alice, Edward, Nessie and Jake are freshman and Charlie, Lucas, Georgia, Seth and Emma are Sophomores. **


	4. Chapter 1 High school part 3

**Hey sorry it taken so long to get this up but I haven't really getting any love this story so please review. I do not own twilight but I do own some of the charters and the story line.**

We are the first to arrive to art class so we pick one of the tables with just four seats and sit down to wait for the rest of the class and for the lesson. Not long after the rest of the class file in and sit take their seats. The last two to enter are both blonde and are clearly think there the it couple of the school the boy is average height and has blue eyes. With a shock I realise that it's the boy that asked me out and his girlfriend. He drags his girlfriend over to the table were Seth and I are sat and sit down opposite us. As he done this he sends me a filtrations smile, I respond by learning over and giving Seth a kiss. Well it was meant to be just a small kiss but as normal we get carried away and the teacher walks in as we are.

"Would the couple at the back please stop from doing what they our doing and come the front." The teacher says, so Seth and I stop making out and make our way to the front of the class. When we got to the front of the class the teacher said "I should give both of you dentition for what you were doing but I won't as it is you first day here. Just make sure that you don't do it again." He then sent us back to our seats and started to explain what we were doing for the lesson.

Alice P.O.V

I was in English with Bella and Edward when I got a vision of Emma and Seth getting caught making out and getting told off. I decide that the others would find it so without the teacher seeing I sent a text to the others about what I had just seen.

Emma P.O.V

Once the lesson was over, we both head to the gym for the last lesson of the day. Were we found out that cheerleading and football tryouts were going to take place the following day after school. When we made our way to the car after gym had finished it was to find a note from Emmett saying "Charlie Georgia and Lucas have gotten a lift with Eddie so that we can tell Esme what happened to you two in Art class." We both groan and got in the car and started to make our way home.

Esme P.O.V

I was in the garden when I heard the cars pull up signalling that the kids where home. "Mum, Mum guess what Emma and Seth did today." I heard the biggest kid of the lot them say. "what did they do Emmett?" laughed as I took in his face as it look as though he was a kid on Christmas morning about to open presents. "They got caught making out in class and got told off by the teacher" he replied. I was about to responded when "EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TELL MUM THAT." I heard Emma scream as she came charging in to the house. "You will no such thing young lady. You and Seth will sit there and we are going to have a talk right now. The rest of you go and do your homework."

Emma P.O.V

We pulled up just as Emmett said "They got caught making out in class and got told off by the teacher" before I knew what I was doing I was out of the car and running in to the house while screaming "EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TELL MUM THAT." Just as I was about to grab him I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. "You will no such thing young lady. You and Seth will sit there and we are going to have a talk right now. The rest of you go and do your homework." Esme said I hung my head and went and sat on the sofa and was a few seconds later by Seth. "Now you both know that I'm not bothered about the moment at school as long as you promise me that it won't happen again. And Emma I do not like the death threats in the house hold so please don't say that again." Esme said I was about to responded about how Emmett had no right to tell her when I saw Seth give me a look saying drop it now. So I did and we went off to go and do our homework from school.


	5. Chapter 1 High school part 4

**I do not twilight S.M does. Hey sorry about the late update. I'd like to say I've been busy but in haven't. again sorry but if you're still with me then pleas review. **

Once we had finished our homework and Seth had something to eat. Charlie, Lucas, Georgia, Nessie Jake, Seth and I decide to watch the back up plan which was hilarious and then we played on Mario cart in teams and my team always won. Before we knew Alice came down to tell us to get ready for school. Seth and I went up in to room and in to the walk in closet where I picked out a green strappy top with a pair of fade jeans and one of Seth's hoodie. Seth had picked out a pair of cut of jeans with a black wife beater top and a pair of black converse, so I picked up and pair of green converse and we were ready to go.

We got to the bottom of the stairs to find the others waiting for us and Esme me standing there with them. We went and stood next to Georgia and Esme said Please don't get in to trouble today any of you," While she looked at Seth and I heard Emmett chuckle lightly under his breath. Then we were off to school.

Once we got to school I told Georgia and Charlie that I'd see them in class then went and stood at the front on the car and lent against it. Seth then stood so that his legs were in between mine that slow lead down to kiss me. We got caught up in making out that we didn't hear the last car to pull in, or the footsteps coming towards us. "if you don't want to get in to more trouble I would suggest that you head to class" Jimmy said I flipped in of and went to kiss Seth again when the bell. We quickly said goodbye and then ran to are lessons.

I entered the class room just after Jimmy and the teacher said "aww Jimmy and Emma you can both come here at lunch for detention." We both nodded and headed to are seats. I sat down and took out my thing and started to make notes.

About half way through the lesson I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. Making so that the teacher was on the other side of the room I took my phone and found that I had a text form Seth

"I miss you and class is boring can't wait until lunch ;)"

I smiled then remembered that I had dentition at lunch. So I quickly sent a text back saying "I miss you to babe but I have dentition at lunch as I was late for class."

Lunch came all to quickly for my liking. I entered the classroom where dentition was being held and sat in one of the empty desk and took out a book to read. "you can anything you like as long as it is quite and there is no talking." With that said he went off to get some lunch.

No sooner had the door close jimmy was sat in the chair next to mine. I ignored him and pretend to read. "hey Emma do you fancy going out after tryouts to night?" he asked I rolled my eyes and replied "No as I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend." "They don't have to know about it" he replied I could not believe this guy luckily the bell went then so I got up and headed to Art.

5


End file.
